Wrong
by Petchricor
Summary: There were so many things wrong with this situation. First off, it was Bill and second, he was in Dipper's body. It literally could not be more wrong *rated T for a reason that's a spoiler*


**I make no excuses for myself with this one**

* * *

><p>Mable ran away from Bill as fast as she could back stage, doing her best not to nudge the curtains too much to disturb the show. She held the book out in front of her as she burst through the backstage door and out into the night, running as fast as her twelve year-old legs would allow. She was also laughing because Bill was trying to chase her in a body that hadn't slept for twenty-four hours, which meant she had the upper hand at the moment. But that moment was cut short as she nearly ran into a wall and gasped as she found herself cornered. She turned around and cringed at Bill's evil grin as he approached her.<p>

"Hand over that book and I wont have to resort to drastic measures," he assured her in a voice that was practically sing-song. Mable clutched it tightly to her chest and glared at him angrily. "Suit yourself, Shooting Star." He charged at her and Mable squeaked in pain as she was shoved up against the wall. She raised the book in the air, thanking no one in particular that she was taller than Dipper, and watched as Bill tried to grab it from her. "Give me that book!"

"Never!" Mable shouted at him, trying to kick at him. Bill shoved himself up against her more so that it was harder to move her limbs, making it practically impossible to kick or hit him anywhere that would really make a difference. Mable was reminded in this moment that, even if she was taller, Dipper was stronger than she was by enough to make a difference in this fight. "I'll never give you this book! You'd have to kill me!" The grin on Bill's face made her stomach churn and Mable mentally kicked herself for saying such a thing. _Note to self: Never give him ideas._

"Oh, I wont have to resort to such gruesome tactics, Shooting Star. However," Mable yelped in protest as Bill grabbed the wrist of the arm not holding the book up and pinned it to the wall. "I have a better idea." Mable's mind couldn't quite get the wheels that made thoughts process to move for a moment, they creaked and pushed until finally she started to understand what was happening here. _Bill is kissing me,_ registered first, which was creepy and gross all on its own, but then she remembered the worst detail of all. _He's in my brothers body._ Mable's mind broke as the pieces fit together and she heard something fall to the ground with a thud, the book no longer in her grasp. She hoped that would make Bill release her but he didn't and she tried to shove him off, only to remember that Dipper was stronger than she was.

Off to the side the real Dipper watched in horror and disgust as Bill used his body to kiss his sister, practically shoving his tongue down her throat. Bill knew Dipper was there, he had known the other mystery twin had been there for the whole chase scene, so he knew that Dipper was watching and was mortified. It was with a ping of hatred and anger that Dipper realized he was putting on a show for him, wanted him to get disoriented and disgusted and angry. And it was working perfectly. Dipper knew that if he had guts right now he'd be puking them up all over the floor.

"Leave her alone!" Dipper cried and Bill pulled back, glancing over at Dipper with an evil smirk. "You, you, you..." Dipper searched for the perfect word to describe Bill but couldn't find one as the dream demon cackled evilly and pulled Mable forward, the other twin trying to shove him off. "You BASTARD! Let go of her!" But Bill wasn't listening, he was far to busy giving both twins nightmares for the rest of their lives. Dipper looked over as he heard the door open and saw Wendy heading over, looking slightly bored with her hands in her pockets. Dipper knew that Wendy would be mortified too but he also knew that she could help Mable, so he hoped she'd come close enough. He glanced between his body kissing Mable and Wendy as she came closer, closer and-

"OHMYGOD! Get off of her!" Wendy grabbed Bill by the back of the collar and flung him away from Mable, it was obvious how forceful that kiss was and how much Mable had been struggling against him. "What _was_ that, Dipper?!" Bill cackled and stood up, an evil grin on his face but it faded when he saw Mable still had the book. "Answer me!" Bill just waved as he plastered the grin back onto his face and left Dipper's body, leaving it to crash face first onto the ground. Wendy was confused but turned to Mable first, trying to comfort her.

"What's the matter Pine Tree, you look up upset," Bill said and laughed loudly as Dipper growled. "Well, you can have your body now. But I'll be back kid, remember that." And with that he was gone. Dipper took his body back and just laid there, taking in how hurt it was and took a moment to wonder what he had done to it. His stomach churned when he came back to the present and his mouth tasted like Mable Juice, which he hadn't had today. Dipper hoisted himself up and heaved right there all over the ground, making Wendy and Mable turn their heads to look at him as he did. He hadn't eaten so all he puked up was stomach acid, which burned his throat and left a terrible taste.

"I think, I'm dying," Dipper groaned just before heaving again. Mable squeezed her eyes shut and looked away, keeping herself from puking too. Bill was lucky she hadn't puked into his mouth at the time. Wendy watched with a sorrowful face, having just been told what had happened, and knew that it must be awful. Finally Dipper stopped and rolled over to lie next to the bile of his stomach. "I'm sorry, Mable. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Dipper passed out after that and Mable started to cry.

AΩ

When Dipper woke up the first thing he registered was a beeping noise and that the world was far too white for his taste. Remembering the dreamscape Dipper forced his eyes wide open and gasped in fear, looking around him for Bill but didn't find him, in fact, he didn't find anyone. Dipper calmed himself and looked around, noting that he was in a hospital room as he did. He heard footsteps and looked over at the door as Mable entered, she froze and the two stared at each other. Dipper looked away and Mable came closer, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"I'm sorry," Dipper mumbled, not looking at her. "This was all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid as to take that deal, none of this would have happened." Dipper looked over as Mable took his hand with a faint smile and Dipper knew that she was forgiven. He sighed softly and looked up at the ceiling. "Does Wendy know that...?" Mable nodded and Dipper let out a breath. "Ok." There was silence between them and neither of them wanted to break it. They knew that the effect of what Bill had done, all of it, would take awhile to wear off. But they would get through it like always, just maybe not as quickly as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! No, I do NOT ship Pinecest AT ALL IN ANY WAY, but I do <em>kinda<em> ship Mabill, a little. This was just supposed to be a joke because, come on, this would be super weird and gross for them.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
